custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Movie!
'''Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Movie! '''is a custom upcoming theatrical Barney movie that will be released soon, sometime in 2018, for the reboot of Barney & Friends. Plot Once upon a time, in the city of Miami, Florida, there lived a group of kids/teenagers named (boy-girl pattern) Jackson, Michelle, Milo, Isabella, Nick, Becky, Jared, Keesha, Madeline, Derek, and Chloe, who just got out of school for summer vacation. However, they arrive at their clubhouse and they're bored and wish for an adventure. Next, Chloe finds her Barney doll and explains that her grandmother gave it to her when she was a baby, and they have fun together over the years. Just after the gang makes the wish, something amazing happens, thanks to imagination, the stuffed Barney doll magically comes to life to help out. Keesha suggests they show Barney around the clubhouse and then they'd take him to the backyard. The next day, the team heads on over to park at town festival, which includes a performance by the winner of the karaoke contest (who just happens to be purple and green). The day turns out great until Michelle's favorite bracelet gets blown away by the wind and it's up to Barney and the gang to retrieve it. And count on the D3 to join in the adventure! They use their imagination to do what they can to get the great jewels back. Later they see the bracelet hanging on the tallest mountain, and after some action and tries, they finally get it back. After a long day, they arrive home safe and sound, they sing "I Love You" and Barney dissolves back into a stuffed plush doll. The kids are now content, knowing that this summer vacation will be a blast, thanks to Barney, who winks and quietly chuckles at the end of the movie. Cast * Barney (Bob West, Duncan Brannan, Tim Dever, Dean Wendt, Davon Miller, Jose Carlos Moreno, Ruben Cerda, Flavio Dias, Leonardo Camilo, Avi Termin, Chini Friedlander, Lee Jang-Won, Kai Taschner, Peter Reinhardt, Daniel Lesourd, Pietro Ulbaldi) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johsnon, Elsa Covian, Fatima Noya, Tsipi Mor, Jo Jin-Sook, Stefanie von Lerchenfeld, Sabine Manke, Johanne Garneau, Elda Olivieri) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Love Santini, Marcelo Campos, Tsipi Mor, Gu Min-Sun, Christian Weygand, Cathleen Gawlich, Johanne Leveille, Diego Sabre) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Claudia Bramnsfette) * Jackson * Michelle * Milo * Isabella * Nick * Becky * Jared * Keesha * Madeline * Derek * Chloe * Tatiana * Benjamin * Miguel * Layla * Taylor * Kyle Songs # Barney Theme Song (Movie Mix) # What Time is it? (High School Musical 2 cover) # It's a Beautiful Day # Starlight, Star Bright # Barney is our Dinosaur # Let's Play Together # Adventuring at the Fair! # Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Stupendous Rockin' Remix! # Sing Your Song/Mr. Knickerbocker/Colors All Around # The D3 Medley # Let's Go! (Full Version) # The Wheels on the Bus # Jungle Adventure # We're Going to Stay Strong (Parody of Michael Jackson's Black or White)/We're Gonna Find a Way # Victory Song/We Did It (Wii Fit Victory Theme) # It's Good to Be Home # Someone to Love You Forever # Just Imagine # I Love You Trivia/Notes * The Costumes for Barney and the D3 are from J&F, but they're also given a modern feel/style to attract teenagers * This movie just doesn't appeal to little kids, it's also suitable for teenagers and adults, seeing the main kid cast are teens * Michelle's charm bracelet looks similar to Dora's from Dora and Friends * This movie doesn't only celebrate the reboot, it celebrates Barney's 30th Anniversary * The world premiere is held at Landmark Cinemas at the Boardwalk in Waterloo in Ontario, Canada, as well as A Day in the Park with Barney in Universal Studios Resort * The D3 also have main roles in the movie * The Barney theme has been remixed into a movie mix, still keeping its modern mix feel intact *3 of the kids (Jared, Madeline, and Chloe) physically resemble and have similar personalities to the kids from J&F * Category:Barney Category:Barney & Friends Category:Focusing on Barney